


Interruption

by bornofstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Baby Luke, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Parent Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornofstars/pseuds/bornofstars
Summary: Lord Vader is the fearsome Commander of the Imperial Navy. When Captain Roderick is called before him, the last thing he expects is an interruption in the form of a five year old boy.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 608





	Interruption

Years of control and lessons in decorum kept Captain Roderick from pacing up and down. 

When he had been summoned by a missive from Imperial City, demanding he meet with Lord Vader, members of his crew had looked on him in pity. There’d been a somber air as he took a shuttle from orbit, away from his docked Star Destroyer, the _Agoniser._ The experience felt like being sent to stand before a firing squad. 

They had been out in the outer rim, out of reach from bureaucracy and the politics of Coruscant. The tales of the Sith Lord had seeped into his Destroyer’s ranks, however, and Roderick had heard every rumour and retelling of run-ins with Lord Vader. Troops had an unflinching respect for a Commander who actually fought on the front-lines instead of observing from the bridge. TIE fighter pilots spoke of him in hushed awe, - his dogfights were a sight to see, apparently. He could shoot an X-wing out of the air like it was nobody’s business, and his black squadron were infamous for their record breaking confirmed kills. Officers were more skeptic. Some thought his Ancient Religion a culmination of parlour tricks and smoke-screens, others wouldn’t even mention his name, in fear of summoning him. The consensus seemed to be that Vader was a tough superior who did not accept failure nor mistakes. Roderick could appreciate that, if by 'not tolerating' meant a thorough reprimand, and not an on-the-spot execution. 

Captain Roderick had done nothing wrong. He knew that, and reminded himself as he left the spaceport, and when he arrived at IMH, and then again when the receptionist droid took him into a dark corridor. He was merely there to tell Lord Vader about the _Agoniser’s_ voyage to the outer rim, and give a standard report. Thankfully, it had been a fairly safe assignment, with only a few interactions with Rebels, which was quickly and efficiently dealt with. 

A man, who Roderick presumed was an aide of some sort, took him into a dark room with a long table and entire wall of glass, typical of an IMH conference room. It felt more disconcerting that usual to be back on solid ground once more. 

  
“Lord Vader will be with you shortly.” He said, leaving through the door, closing Roderick into the belly of the beast. 

Now he was alone, his mind began to run wild with the stories he had heard. On the way back to Coruscant he’d heard two nervous Ensigns recounting an Admiral’s death at the hands of the Sith Lord via a holo-call from two systems away. Some of his men who had served on Vader’s flagship seemed convinced that the man’s powers were very much real, and he could snap a windpipe without moving. Another tale, common within the Imperial Navy, but perhaps a tad embellished, was a dogfight in which Vader had taken out an entire squadron of Y-wings by himself.

Nobody knew who Vader was behind the mask, or where he had come from. He seemed to have just appeared out of a cloud of smoke, a constant shadow over the Emperor's shoulder. 

Roderick heard a keyed in access code and took a deep breath, making sure he was stood in perfect parade-rest. He tried diligently to purge his mind of the tales of terror, remembering a tad too late that many believed Vader capable of reading minds. 

“Lord Vader,” He saluted, thankful his voice was calm. He’d half-expected it to crack.

Lord Vader almost didn’t clear the doorway when he walked in, the menacing sound of his respirator sending shivers up Roderick’s spine. He was far taller than he ever would have guessed, and his hulking frame did nothing to dispense the frightful stories Roderick had heard. Looking at the mask, the cape, and the insidious glint of the man’s laser-sword, he could believe just about everything he had ever heard. 

“Captain,” Vader said. The timber of his voice was straight out of a child’s nightmare, but Roderick held on to his flawless composure. He was thankful when Vader gestured for him to take a seat, sitting down opposite him. The aide had provided two datapads for each of them. 

Roderick readied himself for his report, trying not to take too long, lest Vader think he were dawdling. He took one furtive glance up to see the red lenses trained on him, making his heart pound in a sickly rhythm. 

Another rumour, he inconveniently recalled, was that those working directly under Vader did not have life insurance nor funeral pay covered. Loss of life was too common for compensation. 

* * *

The report was going far more smoothly than Roderick had dared hope for. In comparison to Grand Moffs and Admirals, Vader was surprisingly polite, letting him speak and remaining quiet. It was however, rather unnerving to be watched stoically by that mask. He’d never understood the idea that Vader could be a droid until now. The stillness of the man was quite unsettling. Roderick tried his best to keep his mind peacefully blank as his mouth worked automatically, discussing a skirmish on the boarder of wild space, wherein another Destroyer had been hailed for back-up. He was so focused, in fact, that he didn’t notice the door opening as he talked, glancing back down at the report in front of him to keep his words flowing. 

It was only when a quick pattering of footfalls sounded off of the hard tile of the floor did Roderick look up, trailing off in disbelief at the sight before him. 

  
A boy, no older than five, with a mop of blonde hair and a stuffed toy under his arm, was toddling towards them. Roderick looked in confusion to the coded door, to the child, and then to Vader. What in the galaxy was a mere baby doing in the Imperial Military Headquarters? His confusion turned to fear as he considered his superior’s reaction. Would the Sith Lord…dispose of the child? Roderick waited with a wince for the inevitable scream of fear to come from the baby, or worse, the complete silence of death. 

“Hi!” The boy said happily, shuffling across the floor. Roderick watched, horror melting into disbelief as the Dark Lord of the Sith only let out what seemed like a sigh through his respirator, staring at the child in exasperation. 

“Where is the droid?” Vader said to the child. He took no heed of Roderick, who was trying desperately not to gape at the arising situation before him. 

The boy giggled, throwing his hands up in a shrug. He rounded the table, head barely visible above the chair backs. With pudgy palms, he made a grabbing motion to Vader, as if to be lifted. 

Roderick could not compute what he was seeing. Had Lord Vader actually killed him, and this was all a fleeting hallucination before he met his end? 

A Nanny Droid came flitting into the room in that moment, arms already extended to take the boy. The child buried his face in Vader’s side, tugging his cape around him as though it would render him invisible. 

“Apologies, my Lord.” The droid said. “I will take Master Luke immediately.” 

Vader seemed to think on the droid’s words, letting his respirator go through three cycles. He craned his head down to look at the child, Luke, the droid had said, who clung to him like a magnet. 

“There is no need,” Vader said. “Leave us.”  


The droid wheeled itself back out of the room, the door clanking shut behind it. Roderick watched as the boy made the same grabbing motion, and Vader surprisingly acquiesced, pulling him onto his lap. 

The boy stared at Roderick curiously with large blue eyes, as though he were the one who didn’t belong. 

“Continue, Captain.” Vader said, as though daring him to make a comment. Roderick was smart enough not to mention it, looking back down to his report and quickly gathering his composure. 

“Yes, my Lord.” Roderick cleared his throat. “As I was saying, we initially believed we had come across a rebel cell, however upon further scans, we were confident that they were in fact a band of smugglers from the-”

The boy threw his head back dramatically against Vader’s chest plate with a groan. “Boring!” He said, twisting so his neck was bent to look up at the mask above him. He slammed a fist on his own thigh for good measure. 

“Luke,” Vader admonished. “If you cannot stay quiet, I will fetch the droid.” 

Luke looked as though he was considering Vader’s words carefully. Reluctantly, he nodded, fidgeting slightly. Roderick watched with some guarded amusement as the boy, who he supposed must be his son, for who else would have receive such leniency, laid back against the armour. 

Feeling slightly more confident, Roderick continued on. As he spoke, he saw Luke’s eyes glaze over in boredom, but no more outbursts followed. He was awfully young to have escaped from a droid, and to have gotten into a confidential meeting room, but he supposed that Vader’s mystical powers had probably transferred, if his theory about Luke being his son was correct. It was difficult to imagine such evil abilities touching the boy before him in any way.

Luke alternated between chewing on a corner of Vader’s long cape, and playing with his stuffed toy. Vader, to his credit, did not flinch, no matter how much the toddler squirmed or moved. He was still incredibly intimidating, and Roderick did not for one moment show his amusement at the situation. 

He somehow did not think it would be appreciated. 

  
When he was finished, and assured by Vader that the _Agoniser_ would be tended to in the Naval space dock for repairs, he stood, bowing formally. 

"Thank you for your time, Lord Vader.” Roderick said. 

“Bye!” Luke said, giving him a wave. Roderick gave him a nod and a small smile, not daring to do anything else. 

“I’m hungry.” Luke groaned as Roderick left the room. Out of all the preposterous and far-fetched stories, Roderick had bared witness to the strangest secret of all. He knew that nobody would believe him, should he choose to share his experience. 

* * *

Vader looked down at his son, who was using his arm as a walk-way for his stuffed toy to parade up and down on. 

“Luke,” He said, still seated in the conference room of IMH. 

Luke stopped his playing, pulling the toy close to his chest. He looked up at Vader’s mask, a face of serene innocence that didn’t fool Vader for a moment. 

“I have told you countless times,” He said firmly. “You must stay with your nanny when I am working.” 

“But I miss you.” Luke said, just as firmly. He reached out a palm and smacked it on Vader’s mask. “Silly.” Luke admonished.   
  
Vader sighed, taking the hand in his own and pulling it away from his face. Luke’s fingers wrapped around one prothetic joint tightly. 

He felt in the force Luke’s content mood, happiness just to be around him. His son was truly a beacon of light, so incorruptible and innocent that so often when they were around each other, Vader felt the dark side shrink away. 

Absently, he ran his hand over the boy’s forehead, feeling Luke sigh in happiness, nuzzling into the cold metal coated in leather. 

  
Such unconditional love for a monster like him. He didn’t deserve to kiss the ground his son walked on. 

“I’m hungry,” Luke said again. 

Vader pulled him close for a moment, before standing and letting him down to walk. Luke liked his independence, liked being allowed to roam. A trait that more often than not caused Vader trouble. But Luke also liked to be held when the mood struck him, particularly when it was inconvenient for Vader. 

He was sure he had lost some credibility by allowing his son to interrupt his meeting, but when Luke sent him a dazzling smile and reached out his hand for Vader to take, he found that it was no great loss. 

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
